The Moon Lights The Darkness
by xaladriel snape
Summary: A new student, Professor Sinistra's niece, comes to Hogwarts for the first time after her mother dies. Lies, a dark history, a poisoned bloodline are revealed, and love blooms between unlikely people....Involves Snape, Harry, Draco, Sirius, and Lucious...


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: This is my first fanfic! I think it's really good and I hope you do too! Please don't flame or leave bad reviews, it's quite extreme rude. I'm just a young writer aspiring to be great some day.

Xaladriel Ashmoon Sinistra clutched the handle of her heavy trunk and sighed wearily, for Apparating had always taken a painful toll on her frail body. She could have taken her Firebolt, of course, but her aunt, Silvinia Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had forbidden her to ride the Firebolt due to it might make the other students jealous. Xaladriel had agreed, of course, for she despised standing out in a crowd. She simply desired to be a normal, average girl for one miniscule moment in life. Tragically, that had not yet happened. Being part veela, she was always stared at and plauded for her beauty. She had sparkling, gently wavy bright red hair (A/N: think The Little Mermaid…), with light, almost silver blonde streaks running through it. Her hair looked quite like a waterfall made of brilliant flames. Her eyes also made people stop and stare, for they were metallic silver with tiny sun bursts of shining green inside them, and seemed to glow with an internal light. They were framed by lush balck lashes, which made her look like she was wearing black eyeliner even though she never wore makeup. At the age of fifteen, she had curvy, round hips and a tiny waist with perky DD cup breasts, which had always annoyed her. Her legs were long and shapely, tapering to slim ankles and quite small feet, which today were encased in black platform heels.

She walked hesitatingly toward the wall between platform nine and platform ten. Her aunt had instructed her to just walk like through it, but Xaladriel was some what afraid. She had gone to a Wizarding school in Hemet, California, and they had always taken their enchanted cars to school there. In front of the wall were three people her age, a tall gangly red headed boy with freckles and ratty clothes, a girl with big buck teeth and hair that looked like a tumbleweed, and a slim, well muscled boy with tousled black hair and big, understanding green eyes.

"Good evening," Xaladriel said confidently, walking up to the dark haired boy. "I was wondering if you might possibly assist me in getting through to platform nine and three quarters?" The girl with the bushy hair narrowed her dull brown eyes at Xaladriel. The boy with green eyes smiled shyly.

"Of course," he said. "We'd be happy to help you. My name is Harry, by the way, what's yours?"

"Xaladriel Ashmoon Sinistra. But you can call me Moon, that's my nickname."

_Moon is so beautiful,_ Harry thought. _Her hair is like a river of fire. And look at those eyes… _his eyes traveled downwards. _And that body, I've never seen anyone so beautiful, and speaking so intelligently at the same time…_ He looked back up at her beautiful eyes. _I can tell she's really deep from her eyes. They just seem like endless tunnels into her soul._

"Sinistra?" Said the bushy haired girl. "Like our Astronomy professor Sinistra?"

Moon blushed, spreading a delicate rose pink color up her fine cheekbones. "Yes, she's my aunt. I moved in with her over the summer, after my mother died."

Harry gasped. _But she's so young!_ He thought.

"How did she die?" Ron asked. Harry punched him in the arm.

"That is so rude, Ron! She probably does not want to talk about it!"

Moon shook her head sadly. "It's all right, Harry," she said quietly. "I have to learn to be strong and talk about it if I'm ever to get over the tragedy." She sighed quaveringly. "My mother was killed by Voldemort."

Tears filled Harry's eyes. Hermione smiled smugly. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Don not say that name!" Ron shouted.

"It's just my opinion, but I think that fear of the name will only increase fear of the man himself," said Moon. Harry and Ron nodded. "Scum that he is. Anyway, my father died when I was only two. I only have a few memories of him, all extremely fleeting… so my mother raised me… but now she's gone… so I live with my Aunt. She's extremely nice."

"My parents were killed by Voldemort too," said Harry solemnly. Tears filled Moon's eyes and she laid a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. "I am so sorry," she said softly, and Harry smiled. _She really understands me,_ he thought.

"We quite should get on the train," said Hermione inpatiently.

"Oh ok Hermi!" said Ron.

They all got on the train. Harry helped Moon up onto the high stair with his hands, and then kissed her hand when they finished. She blushed and rose scarlet spread up her apple like cheeks.

When they settled into their compartment, a blonde boy with slicked back hair opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

"Hallo Pothead, Grunger, and Weasel," he said then stopped cold. "And who are you?" he said shockedly.

"My name is Xaladriel," Moon said. "But you may call me Moon, and you may also cease being cruel to my friends!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, but inside he was thinking _God she's pretty. Her eyes are like the moon – just like her name. And their in Slytherin colors. I hope she's not a Mudblood._

"Fair enough," he drawled slowly. "But only if you shall kiss me."

Moon's big green and silver eyes widened. "I am not that kind of girl!" she insisted.

"Well then, perhaps I'll have to hex all of your little friends here…"

"Okay okay!" she cried, nearly in tears. Harry grabbed her arm.

"Don't do it!" Harry cried. "We can stand a hexing, the Slytherins do it all the time!"

"No," said Moon, setting her jaw in determination. "Someone has to stand up for you." She stood up, walked over to Draco, and kissed him full on the lips.

_This isn't so bad,_ she thought. He had very full, pouty, kissable lips. He kissed her back passionately for a few minutes. Hermione said "Hrmph." Harry looked away sadly.

When they finished, Draco was blushing deep scarlet. "I suppose I'll let your friends be," he said, and turned to go. Moon sat down and was silent. "I'll see you…later…" said Draco winking back at her as he left. She blushed.

"Man, thanks!" said Ron. "I was hoping we could escape a jinx today!"

"Don't encourage her, Ronald," said Hermione huffily, looking out the window. Harry just stared sadly into his lap as the train moved inexorably on into the darkness…

That was the first chapter! Please let me know how much you liked it – a writer thrives on feedback! The next chapter will be Moon's sorting!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
